Un homme d'honneur
by Aelred12
Summary: 4.20/ Juste une petite scène après qu'Emma se soit réconciliée avec ses parents. David savait parfaitement à qui ils devaient le changement d'attitude d'Emma et il tenait sincèrement à le remercier.


_Toutes mes excuses pour les fautes que j'ai certainement oubliées.  
_

* * *

 **Un homme d'honneur**

.

En voyant sa femme et sa fille dans les bras l'une de l'autre David se senti comme libéré d'un poids immense. Emma était obstinée, elle aurait pu les repousser encore longtemps mais quelque chose avait changé enfin pour être plus exact quelqu'un l'avait fait changer d'avis. Et nul besoin de chercher le responsable bien loin.

David avait clairement vu le regard entendu ou plutôt complice que s'était échangé Hook et sa fille. Et cet échange n'était pas compliqué à interpréter. David avait peut être eu du mal à s'y faire mais ces deux là partageaient un réel lien. Il fallait être aveugle ou idiot, voir les deux à la fois pour l'ignorer. Il avait demandé une fois au pirate, quelles étaient ses intentions envers sa fille, craignant que cela ne soit qu'un jeu de séduction pour lui, aujourd'hui il ne se posait plus la question. L'attachement de Hook pour Emma était réel, il avait démontré plus d'une fois qu'il s'inquiétait sincèrement pour elle, qu'il risquerait sa vie sans la moindre hésitation pour elle.

Mais Emma, elle aussi, avait changé. Elle avait visiblement abaissé sa garde pour le pirate, et même s'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être jaloux, David en était aussi immensément reconnaissant à Hook. Et si l'attachement de celui ci pour sa fille était plus qu'évident, le prince n'avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'Emma tenait elle aussi réellement et sincèrement au pirate. La confiance qu'elle plaçait en lui, les regards qu'elle lui lançait ou les gestes d'affection qu'elle avait pour lui témoignaient un peu malgré elle de ses sentiments pour cet homme qui était au final bien différent de ce qu'il laissait croire au premier abord.

Et au fond lui-même avait fini par apprécier le pirate, beaucoup plus qu'il était prêt à le reconnaître. L'ancien ennemi était devenu à n'en pas douter un allié précieux. Killian Jones faisait partie des leurs à présent.

Alors que le pirate allait emboîter le pas à Emma et à sa mère, David le retint en posant une main sur son bras.

-Hey... Merci.

Bien qu'il pensait avoir comprit ce que voulait dire David, Killian préféra prendre un air étonné.

-Le revirement d'Emma. Précisa le Prince. Rien ne t'obligeait à intervenir.

-Qui a dit que j'y étais pour quelque chose ?

-Nous savons tout les deux qu'Emma a n'est pas du genre à changé d'avis aussi facilement et j'ajouterai qu'il n'y que très peu de personne qu'elle accepte d'écouter... Ou dont l'avis peut avoir du poids. Et ce ne m'a pas toujours plu mais toi tu en fais partie sans le moindre doute. Et ne vas pas croire en plus que je suis aveugle.

Killian se senti soudainement embarrassé, il n'avait pas la sensation d'être aussi transparent...

-Écoute. Reprit David. Je ne sais pas comment tu as pu t'y prendre, ou lui dire mais... merci.

Le pirate balaya les remerciements d'un geste de la main.

\- Pas de soucis, camarade... et tu sais je l'ai surtout fait pour ...

\- Pour Emma... le coupa le Prince dans un sourire amusé.

\- Hey... acquiesça Hook en haussant les épaules d'un air qui se voulait détaché

Bon ce n'était pas tout a fait vrai. Mais c'était plus facile, moins embarrassant de le présenter ainsi. Bien sûr, il avait voulu qu'Emma fasse la paix avec ses parents parce qu'il voyait que la situation la faisait souffrir et cela était en soit une raison suffisante mais pas la seule.

Pour être tout a fait honnête les Charmant lui avaient aussi fait de la peine. Ils pouvaient certes être assommants avec tout leur bons sentiments et leur foutue droiture mais ils ne méritaient pas ça. Ils avaient mal agit sans le moindre doute mais en fin de compte ce qu'ils avaient fait les rendaient en quelque sorte plus humains à ses yeux, ils n'étaient pas parfaits, pas infaillibles. D'une certaine façon cela lui donnait même de l'espoir, car si des héros tels que Blanche Neige et le Prince Charmant avaient mal agit mais s'étaient repentis en voulant faire mieux et avaient décrocher leur fin heureuse, alors lui aussi avait une chance de garder la sienne malgré ce qu'il avait pu être par le passé. Au fond ils ne les en estimaient que davantage. Et plus que tout ils n'avaient agit que pour protéger Emma et ça il ne pouvait décemment par leur reprocher sachant ce que lui même serait prêt à faire pour la jeune femme. Mais de là à reconnaître devant David, qu'il était non seulement heureux pour Emma mais aussi pour eux, certes non. Il tenait à conserver un peu sa fierté de pirate. De toute façon il doutait d'avoir réellement trompé le prince vu le sourire qu'il continuait d'afficher.

Effectivement, David ne fut pas dupe une seconde de cet apparemment détachement. Au pays imaginaire, il avait eu un doute quand Hook lui avait affirmé qu'il ne l'avait sauver que pour Emma. D'autant que ce n'était pas le pirate mais lui même qui avait apprit ce fait aux autres. Ce qui n'avait cependant pas empêcher le pirate de tirer profit de la situation. Mais cette fois cela ne prenait plus. Il avait vu le regard que Killian leur avait adressé quand Emma les avait repoussés à son retour de New York. Il ne s'en moquait pas, il n'y avait pas un once de triomphe dans ce regard comme aurait pu le faire quelqu'un qui s'amusait de la situation, pas de pitié non plus, non juste de la tristesse. Il était désolé pour eux.

Cet homme était étrange à bien des égards, il pouvait faire preuve d'une arrogance à la limite du supportable et pourtant il refusait les remerciements quand ceux ci étaient mérités, ne se vantait pas ce qu'il avait réellement accomplit de bien. Hook était de ceux qui se plaisent à jouer les provocateurs, à faire preuve de cynisme à la moindre occasion, comme s'il ne cherchait qu'une chose: vous faire sortir de vos gonds et s'en amusait ouvertement quand il y parvenait mais dès qu'on lui témoignait un peu de reconnaissance il semblait embarrassé et perdre de sa belle assurance.

-Peut importe qu'elle été tes motivations, je te tenais juste te remercier. Conclut David. Au moins pour elle d'avoir été là pour elle.

Hook accepta les remerciements cette fois d'un hochement de tête. Et se détourna pour rejoindre les deux femmes.

-Killian ?

Cette fois quand il se retourna l'air surpris du Pirate n'était pas feint. Le prince ne l'avait encore jamais appelé par son prénom. Il ne s'en formalisait pas c'était le cas de la plus part des habitants de la ville. Depuis qu'il était devenu Hook et jusqu'à son arrivée dans ce monde seul Bealfire l'avait appeler ainsi. Et encore actuellement à l'exception d'Emma, seuls Henry et Belle l'utilisait. Non pas qu'ils aient abandonné totalement son sobriquet mais quand ils s'adressaient directement à lui, ils avaient tendance à privilégier son prénom. Mais la situation était sans doute différente avec eux.

Henry était encore à un âge ou l'on adore les pirates mais surtout ils s'entendaient particulièrement bien tout les deux, lui prenait un réel plaisir à raconter au gamin ses aventures ou des histoires sur Bealfire et Henry était visiblement heureux de pouvoir en apprendre un peu plus sur ce père qu'il avait à peine connu et d'avoir quelqu'un d'autre que ses deux mères à qui parler. Au fils des heures passées en mer principalement une vraie complicité était né entre eux.

Quant à Belle, il avait du mal a croire que la jeune femme puisse faire preuve de la moindre rancune envers qui que ce soit. Et pourtant s'il s'était comporté comme un vilain avec quelqu'un s'était bien avec elle. Même si tout cela n'était pas diriger contre elle mais contre le crocodile, il lui avait fait du mal et plus que que n'importe qui Belle aurait pu lui en tenir rancune. Mais ce n'était tout simplement pas dans sa nature. Et passé une méfiance légitime, Belle avait fini par croire qu'il pouvait changer, qu'il avait déjà changé pour Emma, et cela lui suffisait pour lui pardonner, pour lui donner une nouvelle chance.

Mais là entendre son prénom, ce prénom auquel il commençait à se réhabitué, venant de David sonnait réellement comme un confirmation qu'il redevenait cet homme qu'il avait été il y a si longtemps. Il n'était plus seulement Hook, pas que tout du moins, le pirate serait toujours une partie de lui mais il redevenait Killian Jones.

-Je m'en souviens. Lâcha David.

-Pardon ?

-De ce que je t'ai dis dans la forêt enchanté... enfin de ce j'ai dis au Prince Charles. Il y a de nombreuses années maintenant ... enfin pour moi... Il m'avait clairement affirmer que les parents de Leila ne l'acceptait pas, je lui ai dit que compte tenu de ce qu'il, enfin de ce que tu était prêt à faire pour elle, que c'était une grave erreur, qu'ils devaient, que nous devions êtres fou... Et je le maintiens.

David se souvenait sa ns mal du jugement qu'il avait porter sur cet homme visiblement prêt à tout pour sauver la femme qu'il aimait. Le prince avait été sincèrement peine pour lui quand il lui avait avoué qu'il ignorait s'il elle ferait la même chose pour lui et que de toutes façons ses parents ne le voyait pas d'un très bon œil. David avait sévèrement juger ceux ci. Voila un homme indéniablement courageux, amoureux sans le moindre doute et prêt a risquer sa vie pour une noble cause. Que souhaiter de mieux pour son enfant ? En réalité il aurait pu facilement devenir ami avec cet homme...

Depuis qu'il avait compris que Charles et Hook était la même personne, David ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ce qu'il avait vu dans cet homme dans la foret enchantée était ce qu'était réellement Killian Jones derrière le pirate, et que d'une certaine façon lui-même une fois débarrassé de ses préjugés l'avait enfin jugé à sa juste valeur.

-Heu... Et bien... Le pirate se gratta la tête embarrassé. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il était sensé dire.

Ses relations avec les parents d'Emma s'étaient considérablement améliorer. Particulièrement avec David. Certes il prenait toujours un malin plaisir à titiller le Prince sur la relation qu'il entretenait avec sa fille mais compte tenu du coté sur-protecteur de David c'était tentant presque trop facile. Malgré cela, il avait un certain respect pour le Prince, il respectait son courage et son désir de protéger sa famille coûte qui coûte. A titre plus personnel, il n'oubliait pas que David s'était mit en danger en lui venant en aide face à la Reine des Neiges et qu'il avait même été blessé en voulant le protéger quand les pouvoirs d'Emma étaient devenus incontrôlables. Mais plus que tout Killian gardait à l'esprit que lorsque qu'ils avaient appris la mort de Bealfire, David avait un spontanément un geste de compassion pour lui. Ce n'était pas grand chose, une simple main sur son épaule mais qui signifiait à la fois qu'on comprenait que cette perte l'affectait mais aussi qu'on voulait le réconforter, qu'il méritait ce réconfort.

Devant le silence du pirate, David reprit la parole.

\- Tu sais pour être tout à fait honnête et sans vouloir être blessant un pirate n'est pas franchement ce que j'avais imaginé pour ma fille...

\- Je l'ai toujours su "pirate" ça ne fait rêver que les jeunes femmes jamais aucun père. Et j'imagine que niveau prestige, on fait mieux dans les dîners royaux...

David ne releva pas, il tenait réellement à aller au bout de ce qu'il avait à dire.

\- ...en revanche, que pourrais-je lui souhaiter de plus un homme d'honneur. Je dois dire qu'en fait ça me va même très bien.

Là encore il y croyait profondément. Au début il n'avait vu en Hook qu'un pirate égoïste qui n'agissait que dans son propre intérêt mais alors qu'ils le traitaient tous plus ou moins en paria, il leur avait démontrer le contraire. Plusieurs fois. Et encore aujourd'hui en plaidant leur cause auprès d'Emma alors qu'il n'avait strictement rien à y gagner. D'accord son passé était très loin d'être exemplaire mais ce qu'il avait vécu expliquait sans le moindre doute beaucoup de choses. Vu de son propre passé qui lui était brutalement revenu en plein visage David s'estimait très mal placé pour porter un jugement sur celui de ceux qui essayaient de racheter le leur.

Alors oui Killian Jones n'était certainement pas irréprochable et il restait particulièrement irritant mais tout pirate qu'il se vantait être, l'homme conservait de solides principes, des valeurs dans lesquelles David se reconnaissait. Il n'avait pas le moindre doute qu'Emma pourrait compter sur lui, qu'ils pouvaient tous compter sur lui ...

-Tu es sur que tout va bien ? L'interrogeant le pirate. Parce que vu d'ici ça ressemble étrangement à un consentement.

-N'essaye surtout pas de me faire croire que tu en avais besoin.

Le pirate laissa échapper un léger rire.

\- Honnêtement ? Non... Je te l'ai déjà dis, même pour moi c'est un peu vieux jeu. Mais disons que je ne m'y attendais pas forcément.

-Écoute, je n'ai jamais rien voulu d'autre que protéger Emma et j'ai peut être mis du temps mais j'ai fini par voir que c'était également ton cas. Tu as parler de prestige tout à l'heure et bien je dois dire que je me moque complètement de celui de la naissance, des titres ou encore des apparences. Et pas seulement parce qu'en tant que berger, ce serait mal venu de juger la valeur d'un homme sur ça mais avant tout car je suis convaincu depuis longtemps que le seul prestige dont un homme peut se prévaloir est celui qu'il acquiert par ses actes, par ce qu'il est prêt en faire, à endurer pour les siens.

En fait tout cela prenait presque une dimension surréaliste pour Killian. En réalité il savait bien mieux réagir face à la méfiance ou aux menaces que face à ... ça. Il pensa un instant tourner tout cela à la dérision mais le cœur n'y était définitivement pas.

Finalement, il remercia David d'un geste embarrassé de la tête. Simplement par ce qu'on fond être reconnu comme un homme d'honneur avait une signification, une importance toute particulière à ses yeux. Cela avait toujours été ainsi. Il avait même abandonné la marine royale car à un moment il avait vu plus d'honneur dans la piraterie que dans les actes d'un roi avide de pouvoir, prêt à commettre un massacre, à sacrifier ses plus loyaux serviteurs simplement pour en avoir encore davantage. Mais surtout il ne pouvait supporter l'idée d'avoir perdu son frère pour une cause qui n'avait rien d'honorable. Il était peut être devenu un hors la loi, mais au moins dans ce monde qu'il avait choisi les hommes avaient et respectaient un code d'honneur. La plus part du moins.

Alors que les deux hommes venaient de prendre la direction des véhicules, Killian qui malgré tout trouvait tout la situation bien trop sérieuse, ajouta dans un sourire amusé tout en se penchant vers le prince :

-Tu vois, je te l'avais dis que tu finirais par m'apprécier.

David ne put retenir un franc sourire.

-Bien vu... camarade.


End file.
